Tryst
by oftypewritersandribbons
Summary: One Shot: Red Arrow turns up at Mount Justice looking for companionship and sustenance, in the process of clearing out the team's fridge Megan catches him unaware.


"_Yeah baby I'm crying over you_

_Don't you know promises were never made to keep_

_Just like the night, dissolve off to sleep_

_I'll be your saviour, steadfast and true_

_I'll come to your emotional rescue_

_I'll come to your emotional rescue"_

- Emotional Rescue, The Rolling Stones

* * *

Mount Justice - Roy's eyes narrowed, the whole setup was a testament to how the Trinity and the rest of the League patronised and mocked them. They would forever be sidekicks; children, in the eyes of the fully fledged superheroes. Roy ground his teeth in frustration, his blood simmered as the anger that the he so often carried threatened to bubble over. Screwing his eyes shut he steadied his breathing, he thought of home, he thought of the wide expanses of desert that had so often served as his childhood playground.

He wasn't here to get angry, he wasn't here to cuss out Ollie. He wanted independence and recognition sure, but to be alone? That's not what he was about and, despite all that it stood for, Mount Justice did house some of the few people he could call friends.

The computerised voice announced his arrival and Roy flinched, hoping that the others were not light sleepers. Pulling his quiver and bow from his back he stretched out, feeling his muscles scream in protest and pull at a half healed knife wound. Roy winced. Having run into a group of would be robbers he'd taken them on knowing full well he should have called for backup, or at the very least gone in with a better game plan. He'd pay for it in the morning, but for now he had just about enough adrenaline to be going on.

Dropping off his gear he set about undoing the various straps that kept a veritable arsenal secured to his body. Having deposited every last weapon he had he headed towards the kitchen, both Superboy and Megan living on the base full time meant there was always something in the fridge. Plus with Wally popping in practically every other day meant the pantry was always stocked with junk food. Roy shuffled forward, his eyes were begging for sleep but there was a conflict of interest as his stomach grumbled earnestly. Roy smothered a yawn before stretching out to open the fridge. Catching a glimpse of himself in the burnished steel he flinched; he was covered in scratches and his uniform was in need of a wash. The archer spared a glance over his shoulder - it looked like no one was about. Quickly pulling off the top half of his costume Roy sniffed gingerly at the fabric, definitely needed a wash. Within seconds, his boots, pants and domino mask joined the pile. There was something strangely liberating about walking around in his underpants.

Rooting around in the fridge Roy discovered a Chinese takeaway box with a good amount of noodles left over. How on Earth they managed to get the delivery guy out here was anyone's guess but the noodles smelt good and his stomach growled once more. Placing the box on the counter top behind him Roy continued his quest, a bottle of coke and some left over pizza and his feast was almost complete. Shutting the fridge Roy reached for one of the many numerous drawers, his back to the door.

* * *

Megan floated down the corridor, her eyes half shut as she tried to remember where she had put the cookies she'd baked the previous morning. As usual Wally had wolfed down her offerings but Superboy had merely grunted his refusal, Megan frowned. The clone did trouble her; there were times when she had an overwhelming desire to be near him, to help him. But more often than not she was met with infuriating silence, even the looks that he gave her were frustratingly unreadable. Megan sighed, if only those on Earth were less guarded when it came to their thoughts, it would be but a moments work and nothing more would have to be said. Shaking her thoughts Megan dropped to the floor before entering the kitchen - she screamed. On reflex reaching out with her teke to send an old takeaway box flying at the half naked man that was currently standing in the kitchen. Yelping Roy did a quick 180 as he felt cold, wet noodles dripping down his back.

"Jeeze Megan! Calm down..." The out of uniform archer half whispered, half yelled.

"Red Arrow?" Megan questioned unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Yeah," Roy mumbled as he felt the cool noodles finally lose their grip and plop to the floor. "Have you got a paper towel?"

Megan blushed, "Of course... I'll just." Megan's cheeks, if possible, grew even more red as she took in the slightly glistening older teen. Roy was perfectly toned, his shoulders broad and strong, his narrow hips completing the perfect triangle. Megan's eyes roamed from one glorious pec to the other; only to have a large, intricate tribal tattoo wrapped round his well defined right bicep catch her gaze. The Martian gulped, she had been introduced to enough teen flicks and romcoms, labelled as educational, by Artemis to be familiar with the (semi) naked male form. Despite the Zac Efrons, Ryan Reynolds and Brad Pitts (before Angelina) of the world she was not prepared for the sight of Roy Harper in his boxers. Of course, Superboy was undoubtedly good looking, equally as muscular even. But there was something about seeing a boy half naked that could give him the edge. Megan's eyes began to glaze over slightly before she snapped back and reached for the kitchen roll.

"Thanks..." Roy smiled, it was a killer smile and he knew it. If deployed correctly girls knickers had been known to magically disintegrate. Followed shortly by said girl, accidentally on purpose falling onto Roy's mouth. The archer wouldn't be surprised if somewhere a post grad student was writing a thesis on it. Smiling once more he took the proffered towel from the slightly shaking Megan. In painfully slow motion he began to wipe the black bean sauce from his alabaster skin. Megan trembled. Before she knew what she were doing her mouth was opening and unbidden words tumbled out.

"I have a shower in my room if you'd like to..."

"Really? That would be great, thanks." Roy grinned, his green eyes searching for her brown. Giving him a slight smile Megan gestured with her arm, before leading the way from the kitchen - cookies all but forgotten.

* * *

Hot water was pounding away on the other side of the door as Megan sat staring, transfixed, waiting for the red head to make his entrance. Finally the facet was switched off and the shower door creaked open. Megan bit her lip - she could her rustling and her mind began to wander... Finally the bathroom door rattled and with one fluid motion it swung open expelling copious amounts of steam as Roy stepped out into her bedroom. Megan stifled a gasp, his torso glinted ever so slightly as drops of water ran down his stomach and back forming intricate rivulets before pooling in the vicinity of his navel.

"Uh..." Roy muttered, uncharacteristically abashed - Megan was a team mate of sorts, it probably wouldn't be a good idea if he pinned her against the wall before dragging his mouth across her neck, eliciting the most sensual of giggles. Whilst punching the crap out of some two-bit thief would be satisfying, hearing Megan moan against his mouth would be far more enjoyable. Thankfully, the Martian gained some sort of coherence and she waved a few pieces of clothing at him.

"Kaldur leaves some things here once in a while, I'm sure they'll fit."

"Thanks," Roy smiled. "Not that I mind or anything but maybe for the sake of propriety you could turn around? Don't want people to talk..." The archer laughed jokingly.

Megan's eyes widened in horror, "But I'm just letting you use my shower...we're not," she paused. "Doing anything..."

"No!" Roy exclaimed. "Nothing like that, at all. Not that I wouldn't - you're very attractive, just I don't think some people would like it. But even if they did… like it? I wouldn't because that might be weird. Or something..." The archer tailed off - what was wrong with him? He was good at this, right?

Megan blinked slowly, somewhat confused. "Who wouldn't like it?"

"Who wouldn't like it? Well, um... Batman, huh he'd be mad, like really mad. And then Dinah, she'd probably kick me into next Tuesday. And then there's Superboy..."

"Superboy?" Megan squeaked.

"Yeah… I thought you guys were," Roy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Megan turned her back, thankful she had a pretext for doing so as her cheeks blushed a bright scarlet. "No… Superboy does not seem to be concerned with who I do things with."

Roy at this point had quickly towel dried before literally jumping into the fresh pair of boxers and sweats. "Well, he's kind of… shy?" The archer wanted to kick himself, why the hell was he defending the guy?"

"No, I think Artemis said it was because he had the emotional range of a teaspoon…"

"Oh, well…"

"Why would Dinah be mad?" the Martian quickly interjected, her back still turned.

"Dinah, well she probably doesn't think I'm good enough for you ."

"She's always spoken highly of you though," Megan replied, confused.

"Doesn't mean she wants me getting into your pants." the archer commented dryly before realising the error. He coughed, "Uh, wooing you that is. Pants firmly on."

Megan giggled, "Wooing…"

"Yeah, courting… dating…" Roy bit his lip, trying to think of any other PG rated terms to describe intricate teenage mating rituals.

Megan suddenly turned, her gaze earnest. "What would wooing involve?"

"Oh you know, trips to the movies, museums, the park. Ice cream… kissing."

"You've done a lot of this wooing then?" Megan inquired, frowning.

Roy laughed, embarrassed. "The kissing part, loads of times… everything else, not so much. Told you I wasn't good enough for you."

Megan frowned, "But I haven't done any of that, so surely I'm the one that's…"

"No!" Roy quickly interjected, "That's what makes it so bad… I've kissed a lot of girls and done… um, the point is. You haven't, you deserve someone that's going to hold your hand in public, go on bike rides with you… take you home to his parents for Sunday lunch and the game. You want someone that's chocolate or vanilla, not…" Roy frowned, trying to think of an unusual ice-cream flavour. "Butter pecan."

"But…" Megan inched closer to Roy, her hand just resting on his chest. "surely I'm allowed to decide?"

Roy's hear beat quickened, his pupils dilating - she was so close. Too close.

"Sure…" he swallowed heavily.

"And besides, ice cream stores always give you a free tester…"

Megan was virtually pressed up against him by this point and without further thought the archer let his hand drop to her side. Pulling her closer Roy's eyes met hers and within an instant he laid a sweet kiss on her mouth. To his surprise and pleasure he felt Megan's hands snake around his neck, coming to rest in his still damp hair. Emboldened, Roy grabbed at the supple flesh around her waist, manoeuvring her round so she was pressed up against the bathroom door. There was nothing vanilla about this.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok not my best work but I still felt inclined to post it up here and add to the small number of Roy/Megan fics. Anyone who can spot the Harry Potter or Identity Crisis references I will grant you some sort of request? Hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think :)


End file.
